Coma
by Windsentry
Summary: A sequel to All in my Sorrow. Actually, it should have been a part of it, but I'm too busy to write it ^_^ H/M fic!


Coma  
PG  
  
okay, this is a little piece that is supposed to have come with   
All of my Sorrow.  
I should have written this a long time ago, but I guess I just   
don't have time.  
Well.... I think, I should write now, ryt?  
  
----------- =)  
  
  
Haruka?   
No one answered.   
Haruka?!  
Still nothing.... It's all dark here. I wonder where Ruka is? All   
is space... I don't understand. ....Nani? Am I already dead? Haruka,   
where are you?   
Great... just great.... Michiru! You're such a baka! Surely, you   
didn't overdo yourself, ne? You just wanted to surprise Ruka. And   
that surpise....   
A light? ....   
She walked towards the light that was apparently pulling her to it.   
There she found her house when her parents were still alive. All the   
furnitures were there, and not a bit of dust could be scratched anywhere.  
Nani? Why is everything so furnished? I left a long time ago, to live with  
Haruka...  
"Michiru!" a voice called from the kitchen. It was high, of a woman.   
Mother? Father? She entered the room where she could see the couple sitting,  
having breakfast.   
"Good morning, Michi," her father said smiling at her when she entered the   
doorway. It was the morning when her parents left and didn't come home. It  
was the last morning they had breakfast together. "Hurry up, your food will  
get cold."  
"Hai," was all she could say being surprised by her parents' presence. She  
knew that she already had accepted the fact that they have left. And knew that  
Haruka helped her get over her tears. It was when she got closer to Haruka...  
That she realized that she needed the blonde. But these were her parents.   
"I love you, mom, dad," she quietly said after she finished her meal. Her   
parents looked up at her and smiled.   
"We missed you." Her mother stood up and hugged her only child. Her father   
smiled and reached for her arm placing a hand on it.  
"I missed you, too." Tears were starting to well up inside of her. They would  
fall, she knew it, but not now. She was just happy that she was once again   
with her parents. "Don't ever leave me alone."  
"You..." her father started but was cut short by her mother.  
"We won't, promise." Michiru didn't seem to notice the exchanged glances   
her parents gave each other. She has her eyes closed, wanting to absorb  
all the warmth that her mother's arm gave.   
  
The couple returned late in the evening after their concert. Michiru was   
already in her room, sleeping. Peacefully.   
  
"I'm going to the mall, mom," she said while on her way toward the door,  
hoping that they would hear. Her mother and father were busy practicing   
and composing new songs, and she didn't want to disturb them. It was a clear  
day outside, a day fit for walking. The mall was not far from them and  
she knows the streets very well. Having grown up there. Just as she was rounding  
a corner, two cars crashed at each other. A blonde figure passing by looked  
back and ran towards the scene, opening each of the cars and trying   
to pull the drivers out of them. After taking them into safety, she stood up,   
looked around and met Michiru's eyes who was standing from afar.   
Those eyes... they seem to remind me of somebody. Michiru looked down  
to think and when she looked up again, the blonde had gone.   
Her trip to the mall was not like the others. Her mind was occupied  
always with the thoughts of the blonde with teal eyes. Even dressed didn't  
amuse her that time. She went out of the mall and decided to take a walk  
to whereever her feet leads to.  
The park... it was always pleasant to walk there. But all the beauty was   
ignored by the young artist as she passed it and headed straight for  
the race track which was adjacent to the park. Finding her way in, she  
sat on one of the bleachers and looked at the sky. Wishing for some   
clarification. Wishing for answers to the questions she has in her mind.   
Nobody was there to race, not even the managers were there. But someone,  
she noticed someone leaning on the garage door, with eyes closed.  
It was the same person she saw at the accident. The one who saved the two  
drivers. The blonde opened her eyes and saw Michiru sitting there. Giving  
a smile, she left without a word.   
Who is that person? Michiru was now troubled with her thoughts. I know  
I have seen him before. Him? it was much like a her...! Handsome, yes, but  
damn beautiful. Oh, gods, help me!  
That night, a certain dream flooded her mind. She saw the person standing   
over her, reaching out to help her stand. Darkness was following the two   
of them. Remains of a bloody fight could be seen as she was held in a  
tight embrace by the girl.  
"Aishiteru, Michiru. We'll always be together, in heart." The blonde kissed  
her and she could feel the softness of the other's lips. Burning inside of her.  
She didn't manage to reply as the darkness came and restarted the evolution.   
Haruka? She didn't know where that word came from. But she knew she had   
encountered it before. Right then, thoughts flashed thru her mind.  
  
"Tenoh Haruka won again! He surely is the fastest racer in whole Japan!"  
the announcer shouted for the whole audience to hear. She was running from  
the pit towards Haruka who stepped outside her car and embraced the racer.  
"Hey, wanna come with me to get my prize?" Haruka asked breaking the   
kiss the smaller woman gave. Nodding, they both went to the stage  
and Haruka pulled her up. Champagne was opened and the winners were splashed.  
She got soaked,too and went to the showers together with the woman she loved.  
  
"You dance great, Michiru." They were at the party and just left the stage  
after playing a duet of piano and violin. Dancing to the music the band  
created. After the song, both went out to the garden and she sat by the   
fountain. Playing with the waters.  
"I wish it was always like this, Ruka." She began. "That it was always  
this peaceful and we wouldn't have to fight." Haruka pulled her into   
an embrace and rested her head on the smaller woman's shoulder.  
"Then, we wouldn't have been together," was the reply. "I would rather  
be fighting than not because then, I wouldn't have met you..."   
  
"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru jumped up and down as she walked into the house.  
She had been away in a tour with Haruka and Hotaru was left with Setsuna.  
"You're back! I miss you!" the young girl hugged her mama. Haruka was   
standing right behind them, carrying the bags they have from the journey.  
"I see Setsuna did a great job in taking care of you, Himme-chanm," the   
racer said earning a shy smile from their friend and a hug from their  
adopted child. "Haruka-papa!"  
  
"Michiru!" she opened her eyes and looked into her lover's eyes. She   
felt pain in her body and blood was trickling down her arms. Haruka held  
her tight shouting at everyone to call an ambulance. She smiled at the  
blonde racer, quietly thanking her.  
"I love you, Haruka..."   
"I love you, too... Don't...." She fell into darkness.  
  
She was crying... After all the memories flashing back in her mind.   
  
Michiru.   
She knew that voice. The husky voice of her loved one.   
Nani?  
  
I need you....  
I don't want to lose you....  
  
Haruka? Haruka, where are you?   
She heard the silent prayers coming from the blonde's mind.  
Wanting her to stay. Praying to the gods to let her be okay.  
She stood up walking towards her parents' room when she saw  
them sitting in the living room, looking up at her. She was crying.  
"It's alright, Michiru. We understand," her father started and took  
his daughter in a tight embrace. "We know we couldn't keep you..."  
Her mother hugged her from behind and kissed her forehead. "You belong  
with her. We'll wait for you... We'll always be here watching over you."  
Michiru looked at her parents, pulling away from the embrace.   
"Arigato... I love you, both." She stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
I won't leave you, Haruka. I need you,too.   
  
"Michiru?" The aqua-haired beauty opened her eyes and looked straight  
into her lovers'. She then noticed that they were not home, but in the  
hospital. All she could remember was the flash of light in her eyes  
before darkness crept to her. She felt pain but it vanished when the  
darkness came.   
  
"Ruka, what happened? Why am i here?" She wanted to know although her  
body refuses to stay awake for a long time. Her eyes were heavy but she   
wants to know what happened. Haruka was holding her hand, caressing it.  
  
"Hush, don't speak yet,it may not be good for you. You need to rest.   
I'll be here," the racer replied.   
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll tell you later, when you're well enough. But now is the time  
for rest, okay?"  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"I missed you. Aishiteru, Michiru." Sleep well.  
  
"Aishiteru, Haruka." I won't ever leave you,again. 


End file.
